WantTakeHave
by lizardmm
Summary: Set during Season 4: What should have happened when Faith woke up from her coma. Short PWP.


**Want. Take. Have.**

The blonde awoke with a start. Her sun-bronzed skin shimmered with a thin sheath of perspiration from the thick and humid California night air. Restless dreams clouded her brain while Egyptian cotton sheets tangled around her tanned and toned limbs. She narrowed her eyes, staring into the dark corners of her room. The pale moonlight streamed through the glass panes, moonbeams like icy fingers spread across the feather comforter.

"Who's there?" she rasped into the darkness, surprised by her own throaty voice.

The figure sauntered from out of the darkened corners of the room, her features highlighted by the limited moonlight. A smile slowly curled at the corners of the dangerous form's thick, bruising lips and Buffy felt her skin turn cold.

"Faith," she stated, startled to see the woman she had stabbed months ago and had placed in a coma. "How did you… What are you doing here?" she asked.

The rogue Slayer, dressed in a red tank top and tight black leathers, slowly crossed her arms across her chest, accentuating her exposed cleavage as she took a step closer towards Buffy's bed. Her long wavy brown hair shone against the night lighting and airily bounced with each step.

"You don't know what it's like, B," the girl started, her voice wild and desperate. "You think you matter. You think you're a part of something and you get dumped. It's like the whole world is moving but you're stuck. Like those animals in the tar pits. It's like you just keep sinking a little deeper everyday and nobody even sees."

Buffy gripped the bed sheets, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed. Her hazel eyes warily followed the graceful paces of the other Slayer who continued to rant.

"I wake up to find that this blonde chick isn't even dating the guy she was so nuts about before," Faith sneered bitterly. "I mean, she's moved on to the first college beef stick she meets."

There was a fire in Faith's eyes that Buffy could see even in the dimly lit bedroom. The Boston girl stopped pacing and slid up to the end of Buffy's bed, hovering over the seated, smaller woman. From this distance the brunette's hair now appeared wild and unkempt. Faith rested her hands at the bottom of the bed and leaned closer to the golden-haired Slayer. Buffy couldn't help but notice that, despite the months of inactivity, the younger Slayer's arm muscles still appeared sinewy and toned.

The Chosen One closed her eyes at Faith's next words: "And not only has she forgotten the love of her life, she's forgotten all about the chick she nearly killed for him." The rogue Slayer choked on the last syllables, her voice breaking with emotion. She paused her accusations momentarily and moved dangerously closer toward the still-silent Slayer whose eyes remained screwed tight.

"_I can't believe she's here," _Buffy anxiously thought. "_Why didn't the hospital call to tell us that she was awake? God, I hope she hasn't hurt anyone yet. I really should sleep with a weapon under my pillow." _Her mind rambled as her eyes refused to open. It was as though she believed that by keeping her eyes sealed shut, she would become invisible to the dark Slayer. "_She hates me. She still hates me," _Buffy silently lamented._ "I guess I was naïve to think we could maybe start over – try to have a fresh start when she woke up. She's strong. I always knew she'd wake up eventually. God, I should have visited her. I bet no one ever did. She never had anyone here. Why am I always so selfish?… I can't believe she still looks so beautiful."_ Buffy's eyes shot open suddenly, surprised by her brain's admission. As she looked deep into the tortured depths of Faith's chocolate colored eyes, she reflected on the fact that although they were like night and day, polar opposites, they were still connected – cut from the same primal Slayer cloth. Faith opened her mouth to continue accosting the other woman, having recovered her voice. But summoning her courage, Buffy released her grip on the sheets and instead touched the tips of her fingers to the brunette's parted lips."Faith. I never forgot about you," she stated softly, wanting to assure the dangerous woman.A low sigh escaped from the raven-haired woman's mouth, feeling Buffy's fiery touch invading her skin. An alarm went off inside the brunette's head. "_She's touching me. Buffy's touching my mouth. She should be punching me, not touching me. Fuck, she still looks so beautiful." _

Buffy tilted her head and studied the brunette's features. With that simple touch, it was if Faith's angry visage had melted to reveal a softness and sadness she rarely revealed to others. She looked so young and so innocent without her armor of sarcasm and overt sexuality.

The blonde tentatively ran her tongue over her own lips, the pink tip barely visible. Faith's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Buffy carefully and deliberately narrow the space between the two and press her lips against Faith's own smoldering pair.

An even louder alarm sounded in the Boston Slayer's brain. "_What the hell? Buffy Summers is kissing me. This can't be real; I must still be in a coma. God damn …girlfriend's got some skills."_

Buffy's own inner monologue responded with surprise to her bold and unlikely action:_ "Oh my God. I'm kissing Faith. Why aren't we fighting? Why hasn't she stabbed me? Why are my lips kissing Faith? My lips have been possessed by a demon. I can't believe how soft she feels. I never would have imagined her being so soft." _

Emboldened by an unknown force, Buffy ran the tip of her tongue along the irresistible cleft in the Boston girl's thick bottom lip. The rogue Slayer could feel her enemy's lips parting slightly with the kiss and she gladly slipped her rose tongue into Buffy's mouth, slowly massaging the blonde's tongue with her own. The two gasped sharply as the kiss's intimacy heightened and metamorphosed from tender hesitation into the mashing of mouths and clashing of teeth. They clung to each other, full of need and desperation.

Faith ran her hands through Buffy's golden hair, tangling and twirling the blonde strands around her thin fingers. Buffy's hands wandered down to the hem of the dangerous girl's tank top and toyed with the material. The brunette shivered as Buffy came in contact with her bare stomach, her hands sliding easily over the smooth and taunt skin. The dark Slayer gasped as she felt the blonde's lips move from her mouth, down to her exposed neck.

"God damn it, B…I – I've wanted you for so long," she stammered, her voice thick with need. "It's always been you." Faith's dark eyes rolled back as Buffy unexpectedly sank her teeth into the delicate flesh of her neck. 

The dangerous brunette suddenly pushed the other woman away. "Shit, B!"

The elder Slayer stared up at the dark girl with confusion written across her heavenly features. "Wh – What's wrong? Was it – was that bad?"

The Boston native stood up, rubbing her neck gingerly, and began to pace around the room anxiously. "You can't just _do_ that, B. There are rules. Good and Evil and all that. I didn't come here to…" she trailed off.

"Fuck me?" Buffy questioned.

Faith nearly choked on her own tongue at the blonde's brazen words. She stared at the feminine form before her and swallowed hard. Finally, she shook her head and looked out the window. Buffy tossed the covers off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed feeling the coarse carpeting under her bare feet. She stood and padded over to the taller girl, revealing her outfit of a thin a-shirt and white cotton bikini briefs.

Faith glanced sideways at the girl and mentally noted how hot the night must have been for Buffy to shed her yummy sushi pajamas. The white tank was worn thin from numerous washings and hugged Buffy's boyish waistline. Her small round breasts seemed to be begging for attention from Faith's mouth, her nipples visibly poking through the skimpy material. Jutting hip bones peeked out from atop Buffy's modest underwear and Faith found herself wondering what the rest of the Chosen One's body tasted like.

Buffy laid a soft, warm hand on the young woman's shoulder, sending electric bolts through the brunette's body and down to her core. Faith knew she was wet and Buffy had only kissed her.

"Please, Faith," the blonde murmured. "You showing up here like this – I guess I just realized how much I've missed you. I _really_ don't want to fight with you anymore. And…and I think I might want you," she stated, almost embarrassed by the revelation. "And I'm pretty sure you want me too. I might be blonde, but I certainly wasn't blind to all the sexual innuendoes you used to toss my way." A small smirk crossed Buffy's features remembering Faith's old post-slayage line of "hungry and horny."

Faith looked startled. "You-you kissed me," she sputtered. "I thought you were straighter than a stake?" the younger Slayer asked, incredulously.

Buffy shrugged almost nonchalantly. "People have the ability to change. _I've _changed. I'm not the same person I was in high school," she insisted. "There's just…so many things have happened since we…since you went away."

Faith shook her head sadly, remembering how quickly their partnership had soured after just a few months of knowing each other. She turned away from the blonde and looked out the window again. "What about that Beefcake I saw you snuggled up with at Giles's house?" she asked gruffly, still in disbelief.

Buffy grasped Faith's arm and gently spun the brunette to face her. "Riley. He's my boyfriend," she informed. Faith tried to turn away again, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, but the small Slayer captured her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "Riley couldn't even begin to comprehend what there is between you and me. Faith," she asserted, "there's no one in the world like the two of us. You and I, we're connected."

The golden-haired Slayer rose up on her tiptoes and placed a tender kiss on Faith's contorted and tortured mouth. The Boston Slayer felt all her former resistance melt away with that simple and genuine kiss and wrapped her toned arms around the blonde's torso, surrendering to the elder Slayer. The two tangoed toward Buffy's bed, acutely aware of the night sky turning to shades of pink and orange.

Buffy gently, but forcibly, pushed the rogue Slayer onto her bed. She slid onto the mattress and straddled Faith's curves. The brunette grinned widely at the nimble form practically floating above her. "Damn B. I never would have figured you as a top," she joked, her voice slightly wavering with anticipation.

The elder woman grabbed the bottom of her a-frame tank and slowly raised the shirt above her breasts, past her collarbone, and over her shoulders and head, haphazardly tossing the garment across the room. "I'm sure you wouldn't have figured a lot of things about me, Faith," she challenged, her eyes sparkling.

Faith liked the way the other woman said her name – the way it tripped and tickled across her tongue. She shivered slightly, anticipating just what that tongue would feel like on the rest of her body. She looked upon the elder Slayer's slender form and murmured her approval. "No, B…just dreamed…"

Buffy brought her hands up to her own firm, upturned breasts, cupping the small globes in her hands. Faith gaped in awe and released a low groan at this overtly sexual creature, now tweaking and pinching her own nipples as she began to grind her barely covered sex against Faith's pelvic bone. This certainly wasn't the same Buffy Summers she had known before. She clutched the blonde's upper thighs and attempted to sit up, but refusing the younger Slayer's attempt at dominance, Buffy placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders, and pinned her flat, again on her back.

The elder Slayer leaned over and yanked Faith's red top awkwardly from her torso, being mindful of her hair, finally revealing supple, heaving cleavage confined beneath a black silken bra. Buffy breathed in the sight beneath her. Tenderly, lovingly, Buffy placed small butterfly-soft kisses on the taller woman's now exposed collarbone. She licked and nipped at the bare skin beneath her, eliciting small sighs and moans from her confined lover. The small Slayer easily slid a hand underneath Faith's arched back and with surprising expertise, unfastened and removed the offending garment. She stared hard at the brunette's body, her green-speckled hazel eyes glazed over with desire. "So beautiful…" Buffy whispered.

Faith cried out when she felt the first contact. Warm, wanting, wet kisses fluttering briefly over her sensitive breasts. Buffy kissed the underside of Faith's breasts and slowly traced a line to her nipples with the tip of her tongue. Faith gasped at the sudden sensation as Buffy's tongue lashed out and captured a nipple between her lips, rolling the sensitive bud gently between her teeth, her tongue rapidly flicking the jutting jumbled nerves back and forth from within the humid cavern of her open mouth. The younger Slayer arched her back even more, holding the blonde's mouth tight against her breast, crying out into the night.

Buffy's hands wandered down to the top of Faith's leathers, her candy mouth rotating from one delicate breast to the other. Impatient, she grasped the top of Faith's pants and pulled hard, buttons popping and zipper splitting. The brunette knew she should mourn the destruction of her favorite pants, but in that moment, she could only concentrate on Buffy's tongue and swiftly traversing fingers.

The elder Slayer slid down to belly-button level and kissed and licked the bare skin, marveling at how her touch made Faith's stomach tighten to form defined abdominal muscles. She slid lower still, peeling Faith's pants off her slender calves leaving the garment rumpled and inside out at the edge of the bed. Faith's barely-there thong followed soon after. A cruel, coy smile formed on Buffy's lips as she drank in the miles of exposed flesh before her. "I'm gonna make you scream, lover," she murmured.

Not wanting to waste anymore precious moonlight, Buffy ran her hand down Faith's stomach one final time before parting Faith's lips with her fingers and sinking two digits deep into the younger Slayer's core. Faith bit down hard on her pouting lips to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

Buffy slowly withdrew her now-coated fingers, feeling Faith's inner walls quickly adjusting to the sudden intrusion. She lazily slid her fingers up and down the rogue Slayer's slit, rubbing Faith's juices over the smooth skin. The blonde raised her fingers to her mouth, the intoxicating scent filling her nostrils, and she carefully licked her fingers clean. Faith moaned at the sight of this gorgeous creature feasting on her essence. "I knew you were good enough to eat," Buffy smirked.

Faith released a low growl, quickly pouncing on her cocky partner, reversing roles. She pinned the smaller Slayer's delicate wrists above the blonde halo of hair with her right hand while the left roughly fondled Buffy's small bare breasts, rolling the tender nipples between her fingers. "Let's see who screams first, B," Faith challenged.

Buffy lifted her hips off of the bed, straining for some form of contact. Faith denied her unspoken plea and instead reveled at the sight of the frustrated blonde pinned beneath her. "_Damn…._I_ did that to Buffy Anne Summers?" _she mused to herself with a coy smile.

It was as though along with her clothing, Buffy's innocence, her righteousness, her unattainability had been stripped away as well. But she remained perfect, if not more so without her characteristically prudish clothing hiding the gentle dip at her waist, her jutting hip bones, and her modest, but adequate cleavage. Faith shook her head suddenly, to bring her back to this moment. The Chosen One began to whimper underneath Faith's grasp, not from physical pain, but rather frustration. "Please, Faith," she pleaded. "No more games."

"Actually, I think it has to be exactly like…" Faith trailed off. "…this." Her features clouded over as she finished the sentence and memories flashed in her mind of a setting and time when the two Slayers did not keep such intimate company.

"Faith…stay with me," Buffy implored softly. There was something in her voice that snapped Faith back yet again, like an anchor tethering her down, away from all the evil and darkness in her twisted past. No matter what pathway she had traveled before, the Boston girl knew she could only follow Buffy's path from this point on. After this night, nothing would be the same.

Faith lowered her head down to Buffy's and softly covered the elder girl's soft, inviting mouth with her own. Buffy moaned into the younger Slayer's mouth and again attempted to grind herself on the taller woman's pelvic bone, craving more stimulation. Faith breathed heavily, directly into Buffy's ear, and the smaller girl squirmed and began her own heavy breathing. The blonde groaned as Faith slid the tip of her tongue up her slender neck to her right earlobe, which received prompt attention from the dark Slayer's chewing and nipping mouth.

Faith slid lower down Buffy's body, releasing her grip on the other woman's wrists. She kissed and licked a trail down her torso, stopping briefly to stimulate the blonde's sensitive nipples, which grew hard under Faith's touch, her tongue, and her teeth. She placed deliberate kisses on Buffy's stomach, down to her hips, licking the bone hard, peeking out just above her unflattering underwear. Faith ran her fingertips up the outsides of Buffy's thighs and curled them underneath the cotton material, ready to remove the garment.

But not just yet.

Buffy breathed in sharply when she felt the sudden heat and moisture as Faith breathed over the covered skin. The dark girl placed her mouth over Buffy's cotton-clad sex and gently tongued the blonde Slayer's clit through the soft material. Buffy groaned at the sensation of the wet material brushing and rubbing against her sensitive skin. Faith continued to flick her lover's clit back and forth, rolling the nub around, breathing warm wet air onto the covered space until one could no longer differentiate where Faith stopped and Buffy's own wetness began. The blonde squirmed underneath Faith's wet touch and the younger Slayer could sense her frustration and impatience.

With one smooth motion, Faith pulled the elder Slayer's remaining clothing past those delicious hips, and down…down…her slender legs. The dangerous brunette grinned broadly from her perch at the bottom of the bed, Buffy's underwear in hand. "I think I may just need a souvenir of this night, B," she toyed.

Buffy laughed at her partner. "Hopefully I'll give you something better to remember," she flirted.

"But not yet," Faith chided huskily. "Right now, you're mine." Her eyes darkened possessively as they roamed over the body of the now-naked Slayer. Faith unconsciously ran her tongue along her own red lips. She licked her way back up to Buffy's core: up her legs, kissing the backs of Buffy's knees, and tracing her tongue up her inner thighs. Faith nipped at the delicate skin, forcing the other girl to hiss from the sensations.

_Want._

Faith breathed in deeply, swimming in Buffy's natural aroma, a scent she knew all too well from fighting side by side the Chosen One – a scent that distracted her on so many nights when the two completed a particularly heated battle. Tentatively, Faith inched her tongue closer and closer to her slender partner's shaved, satin skin. She slipped her tongue along the outside folds of Buffy's lips, tasting the desire of the older Slayer that had accumulated. Buffy sighed and closed her eyes at the satisfaction of finally feeling the brunette's talented tongue touching her so intimately. Faith gently parted Buffy's lips, and blew cold air onto the exposed skin before sinking her tongue deep inside.

"Oh my God." Buffy's hands immediately went to the younger woman's head forcing her tongue deeper into the blonde's wet sex. Faith nuzzled her nose against Buffy's swollen clit, practically feeling the Slayer's heart beat through the tiny bundle of flesh

_Take._

Faith withdrew her tongue and immediately replaced it with two long fingers. The blonde Slayer gasped. "Faith…oh god. I'm so wet for you." The raven-haired Slayer pushed her fingers deep inside and remained motionless while she captured Buffy's tiny bud between her lips, sucking on the skin. Buffy felt her insides flood and scream for more.

"Ohh…fuck me…," she moaned. "Please, Faith. I need your fingers," she unabashedly begged. Faith pulled her two fingers out and pushed them back in hard, as she began attacking the blonde's insides with even and steady strokes. Buffy bit her arm to keep from screaming aloud as the Boston girl continued her assault. Faith could feel the other Slayer's inner walls clamping tightly around her fingers, and the sound of the blonde's wet sex filled the room.

The brunette closed her eyes, freeing her mind of her forgettable past: no more mortal wounds, or Mayors, or murders, or betrayal. All that existed was the exquisite blonde wrapped around her fingers and the burning ache between her own legs. Faith lapped and tongued Buffy's now engorged clit while she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the woman whose legs and thighs quivered with pleasure around her ears.

"Oh, Faith…I'm gonna…" Buffy gasped suddenly. "I…I'm so…so…close. I…oh god. Don't stop, please don't stop," she rambled. Faith removed her mouth from Buffy's clit and stared deep into the girl's pleading eyes.

"That's it, baby. Just let go. Cum for me, B. Let yourself go," Faith coaxed as she quickened her strokes. Buffy groaned loudly, feeling Faith's fingers filling her up. She felt so out of control, with her hips rising up to meet each thrust. A looked of determination and lust crossed the brunette's dark features. Faith had to make her cum. Had to have control. Had to make her feel. Had to make her feel Faith.

"Oh, Faith," Buffy groaned. "Fuck. Fuck. It's so good. I can't…I…oh God. Oh yes. Your fingers. Yes, just like that," she chanted. Buffy's body shook uncontrollably and bounced around the bed, practically fucking herself on the younger Slayer's hand.

Faith took one last glance at the girl. "You're so fucking hot, B," she murmured, more to herself than anyone, and again captured Buffy's clit between her parted lips.

"Oh shit!" Buffy cried, her body jolting upright in bed. She grabbed Faith's head and placed gentle, but desperate pressure on the back of the brunette's head, while entangling her fingers in the brunette locks.

"Faith," she panted. "I'm… Fuck!" Buffy felt the sudden wave of heat and pleasure rake over her entire body starting deep in her core, expanding to her fingertips and down to her painted toenails as the orgasm took over.

Faith looked up when she heard a soft *thump* to see her lover had fallen backwards again on the bed. The small Slayer's eyes were closed slightly, her mouth twisted into a small smile of satisfaction. Buffy released the death-grip on the brunette's now-tangled hair and expended a soft sigh.

The Boston girl slowly and gently eased her saturated fingers out of Buffy and lovingly soothed the blonde's tender sex with tiny licks. She crawled up, shakily, her arms sore, her heart thumping heavily in her chest, her legs nearly asleep due to their prior stationary position.

Faith snuggled herself into the blonde's naked and now sweaty form, pulling the tangled bed sheets up with her to cover them. She rested her head on the smaller Slayer's bare chest and listened to the rhythmic lub-dubbing as it struggled to return to its normal beat. Without exchanging words, both women simultaneously breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. The blonde stroked her dark lover's soft tresses and Faith closed her eyes, relishing Buffy's gentle touch. The sun was nearly awake.

_Have._

FIN


End file.
